


Вдали от суеты

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Морган, Рид и домик в лесу. Вы знаете, что дальше. Перевод through the din of this loud life, автор carolinecrane.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through the din of this loud life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121293) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Дерек даже не удивился. В этом деле сразу все пошло кувырком, так что не стоило ожидать, что сейчас все сложится. Дерек не был в обиде на погоду — он вырос в Чикаго и видел метели пострашнее этой — но застрять связанным по рукам и ногам у черта на рогах, пока вся команда работает над делом, как-то в его планы не входило.

Ну, вся команда за исключением Спенсера, потому что тот застрял вместе с ним . И ладно, если бы их поездка в горы дала хоть какие-то плоды, но нет: свидетельница, которую они тут искали, оказалась совершенно бесполезна. Если только перед ними не предстала гениальная актриса, по всему выходило, что бывшего мужа женщина не видела уже несколько лет и отлично живет без него. Одного взгляда на ее дом и фото детей хватило, чтобы в этом удостовериться.

Итак, они застряли в у черта на рогах в штате Колорадо. Оставалось только смотреть, как снег падает все быстрее и быстрее, и ждать, когда кто-то из участка не заберет их отсюда и не отвезет в единственный мотель в городе. И вот эта деталь должна понравиться Хотчу больше всего: машина, которую они взяли в прокате, застряла где-то в канаве,и надо было ждать, когда снова откроют главную дорогу и ее можно будет отбуксировать назад к прокату. Что означало, что Бюро предстоит заплатить за все то время, что замершая машина простоит в канаве, а потом оплачивать ремонт, когда машину наконец-то выудят из канавы, куда Дерек ее так благополучно свалил.

В принципе, Дерек не был виноват: откуда он мог догадаться, что через пару часов сквозь лобовое стекло уже ничего нельзя будет разглядеть? Прогноз погоды обещал «сильный снег», но не так же быстро? Они со Спенсером уже ехали по главной, когда местные копы ее закрыли. Им просто повезло, что местная полиция наткнулась на них раньше, чем их машину погребло под сугробами.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и потер шею, вглядываясь в бесконечную белизну за окном участка.

— Похоже, становится только хуже, — сказал Спенсер, остановившись справа от Дерека с чашками кофе в обеих руках.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот, забирая протянутый кофе. — Сложно сказать, насколько мы тут застряли. Хотч будет вне себя.

— Тут мы бессильны, — пожал плечами Спенсер и, подняв свою чашку, отпил глоток и поморщился. — Хуже, чем в Бюро.

Дерек, впервые улыбнувшись с того времени, как свалил машину в канаву, ответил:  
— Не думал, что это возможно.

Спенсер улыбнулся в чашку и сделал очередной глоток гадостного кофе:  
— Думаю, тем, кто стоит с протянутой рукой, выбирать не приходится.

Забавно, потому что Дерек думал, что Спенсер расстроится больше него: их гений никогда не дружил с холодом. Возможно, потому, что Спенсер вырос посреди пустыни, но, возможно, еще дело было в его размерах. Вряд ли на этих костях было чему греть, и Дерек сомневался, что у Рида в шкафу нашлось хотя бы одно нормальное пальто. Сейчас Спенсер мог бы быть в Денвере, помогать команде, но вместе этого он вызвался съездить — как изначально предполагалось, ненадолго — с Дереком в горы. Тот собирался поехать один, но Хотч во всем, что касалось безопасности, полагался на цифры, и Спенсеру не пришлось долго убеждать Хотча, что им стоит отправиться вдвоем.

Теперь они оба застряли, и Хотч сейчас, наверное, бьется головой о стену: из-за погоды сеть не ловила, а это значило, что доступ к гениальным мозгам Спенсера был полностью заблокирован. Дерек сделал глоток, скрывая улыбку при мысли, что заполучил Спенсера в свое единовластное пользование. Подразумевалось, что это не такая поездка, да и голова Спенсера была занята явно не им. Согласно последним новостям, которые слышал Дерек, та симпатичная барменша попыток завоевать эту крепость не бросала, и если у гения мозги и правда работали исправно, к этому моменту он уже должен был сдать оборону.

Не то чтобы Дерек много думал о Спенсере и его новой девушке. Во-первых, его это не касалось, а во-вторых, он не особо сильно хотел про них думать. Раньше Дерек точно не упустил бы повод подразнить Спенсера, пока тот бы не разозлился и не принялся огрызаться в ответ. Дерек давил бы на его кнопки до тех пор, пока не нашел бы ту самую, от которой у Спенсера загорались глаза. Дереку нравилось видеть, как Спенсер заводится, нравилось, когда вся страсть Спенсера направлена именно на него. Но с Вегаса... что-то изменилось. Дерек по-прежнему подначивал Спенсера смеха ради, но теперь все было не так. Стоило Спенсеру на него разозлиться, как Дерек вспоминал Вегас и лицо Спенсера в тот момент, когда тот увидел отца впервые за долгие годы. И как Спенсер звал его во сне. Последнее не давало уснуть по ночам. Дерек лежал и смотрел в потолок, стараясь об этом не вспоминать.

Так что застрять в метели со Спенсером было крайне некстати. По крайней мере, командировочных хватало на два номера. Как только Дерек об этом подумал, в дверях появился полицейский. Он не снял головной убор, на куртке налипли снежинки:

— Извините за задержку: на улице ад. Я могу подвезти вас к мотелю, если вы готовы.

Спенсер кивнул и накинул сумку на плечо, оправляя тонкую куртку. Дерек поборол желание закатить глаза: он был в курсе зарплаты напарника, и даже учитывая, сколько тот тратил на книги и съем квартиры, на нормальное пальто у Спенсера денег точно хватило бы. Дерек надел свою куртку и пошел следом по коридору, затем они вышли на улицу и забрались в подогнанный к ступенькам тарахтящий джип: Дерек на пассажирское сидение, Спенсер — назад.

— Здесь можно где-то поужинать? — спросил Дерек, когда они выехали из города. Джип ехал вперед, тараня высокие снежные наносы.

— При мотеле работает кафешка, — ответил полицейский, — если только там кто-то есть. Кто не успел добраться на работу до метели, вряд ли уже там появится.

Дерек вздохнул и посмотрел в окно, на которое толстые белые снежинки налетали быстрее, чем справлялись дворники. Дальше нескольких футов уже было ничего не видно, и наверняка их провожатый не съехал с дороги только потому, что знал ее как свои пять пальцев. Перспектива застрять без дела на, по крайней мере, одну, — возможно, и больше — ночь в горах сама по себе выглядела паршиво, но на голодный желудок им это время покажется вечностью.

Уехали они не так уж далеко, но когда местный полицейский свернул с дороги на, как понял Дерек, парковку, времени прошло прилично. Парковка сейчас представляла собой один большой снежный нанос, сквозь белую завесу едва просматривалось главное здание.

— Вот мы и приехали, — сказал полицейский, врезаясь в снег. — Место скромное, но это единственный мотель в городе, так что выбор у вас небольшой.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дерек, потирая плечи, прежде чем толкнуть дверцу и выбраться в снег. Спенсер уже вышел из машины и направлялся к тусклому свету, который, как надеялся Дерек, шел от ресепшена. — Спасибо, что подбросили.

— Не за что, — крикнул полицейский в ответ, его голос почти заглушила метель. — Мы свяжемся с вами, как только вытащим вашу машину.

Дерек помахал рукой в знак признательности и повернулся догонять быстро исчезающего в летящем снегу Спенсера. Нагнал он его, уже когда Спенсер толкал дверь в главный офис. Зайдя в помещение, Рид переступил с ноги на ногу, отряхивая снег с брюк, потом помотал головой, оглядываясь по сторонам, чем напомнил Дереку Клуни, когда тот заходит в квартиру с дождя. Дерек ухмыльнулся и закрыл за ними дверь.

— Привет? — позвал Дерек, потирая руки и осматриваясь в поисках того, кто мог бы их зарегистрировать. Если свободного номера тут не будет, они со Спенсером окажутся в патовой ситуации, потому что их провожатый уже исчез в метели. Через несколько секунд за стойку вышла пожилая женщина. Посмотрев на них двоих, она покачала головой.

— Дайте-ка догадаюсь, метель застала вас врасплох, — сказала она. — Что ж, вам повезло, номер у нас есть.

— Всего один? — уточнил Дерек, посмотрев на Спенсера и переведя взгляд обратно на женщину. — А, может, найдется два?

— Извините. В снежной буре застряло много народа, она разгулялась быстрее обычного. Можете переждать ее у нас, но тогда придется остановится в одном номере.

В рейтинге нежелательных вещей пункт «делить номер со Спенсером» шел даже выше, чем «застрять с ним в метель», но Дерек никак не мог повлиять на обстоятельства.

— Ты не против? — все равно уточнил он у Спенсера, повернувшись и рассматривая влажные волосы и покатые плечи.

— Ну, выбор у нас небольшой, — ответил Спенсер, в очередной раз пожав плечами. Дерек понимал, что тот прав, но все равно удивился его холодному спокойствию: словно у Спенсера больше не было дел, как сидеть с ним в снежной глуши. И словно по Денверу не рыскал серийный убийца, которого им надо было ловить.

Дерек кивнул еще раз и повернулся обратно к стойке. Подавив вздох, он заполнил форму регистрации и отдал свою кредитку. И хуже всего, почти все их вещи по-прежнему остались в денверском отеле. С ними даже не было колоды карт, чтобы убить время. Ночь предстояла долгая.

За главным офисом тянулся ряд домиков, которые слегка поднимались по склону, похоже, им выдали ключи от самого последнего. Дерек смог рассмотреть, что фасады были выполнены в баварском стиле. Наверное, в ясную погоду казалось, что в горах попрятались пряничные домики. Сейчас, однако, при таком сильной ветре Дерек едва различал очертания зданий, так что умилиться не получилось.

Дом 10 пришлось поискать, главным образом потому, что из-за сильного ветра Дерек не видел впереди себя дальше, чем на три фута. Спенсера он тоже почти не видел, и пару раз пришлось протянуть руку и схватить Спенсера за плечо, чтобы их двоих вперед сквозь снег, трясущимися пальцами открыл дверь и втолкнул Спенсера перед собой.

Морган захлопнул дверь и повернул замок, стряхнул с себя побольше снега, прежде чем снять куртку, и только потом огляделся. От увиденного сердце екнуло, и если после такого этот день и мог стать еще хуже, то у Дерека уже закончились варианты как.

— Ха, — сказал Спенсер, роняя сумку на единственный стул в комнате и расстегивая куртку. — Ну, по крайней мере, не замерзнем.

Идея делиться теплом тела со Спенсером представлялась немыслимой, если только Дерек хотел пережить эту ночь, не лишившись друга. Он открыл рот, затем передумал и закрыл его. Кроме потрепанного дивана, почти непригодного для сна, альтернативы в комнате не было, и если только Дерек не уйдет в ванную, то сегодня ночью они спят со Спенсером в одной кровати.

~

— Здесь есть кофеварка, — крикнул Спенсер из ванной. Дерек, хмыкнув, потряс головой: до чего же в духе Спенсера радоваться плохому кофе, когда они застряли в глуши без еды, без связи и с одной кроватью на двоих.

— Что ж, с голода не помрем, — сказал Дерек, пересекая небольшую комнату и прислоняясь к дверному проему в ванной.

— Технически кофе — не еда, — ответил Спенсер, подняв на него взгляд. — Пищевой ценности практически никакой. Однако люди могут выжить без еды до шести недель. Мы оба здоровые взрослые мужчины, так что у нас по крайней мере месяц есть до того, как повреждения почек станут необратимыми.

Дерек задвинул подальше порыв ответить, что Спенсер здоровым совсем не выглядит, потому как понимал, что тот переживает из-за своей субтильности, неважно, показывает он это на публике или нет. Насколько Дерек знал, кроме него Спенсер ни с кем не делился мрачными подробностями из своего детства про то, как его травили, и про то, каким несчастным из-за этого он себя чувствовал. Так что дразнить Спенсера из-за его худобы Дерек, может, и не станет, но все равно облегчением было знать, что они тут всего на день-два, а никак не на пару недель. По крайней мере, Дерек на это очень надеялся, вряд ли он продержится шесть недель наедине со Спесером и не сболтнет ничего лишнего.

ХотяСпенсер, казалось, совсем не переживал из-за того, что застрял здесь. Наоборот, складывалось ощущение, что он отлично проводит время. Спенсер уже успел проверить все ящики и единственный в комнате шкаф. Результатом его изысканий стали: доска для игры в скраббл без фишек, дряхлая на вид теле-антенна, которая и так не внушала доверия, даже если за окном не гудела бы вьюга, и вот теперь кофеварка. Выбор в плане развлечений был скуден, так что да, ночь предстояла долгая.

Дерек пошел к кровати и присел на край, потянулся расслабить галстук, проследив глазами, как Спенсер снова беспокойно ходит по комнате, открывая ящики, в которые уже заглядывал.

— Парень, что ты ищешь? — спросил Дерек. Он не хотел, чтобы вопрос прозвучал недовольно, но метель и теснота уже начали действовать на нервы. Если Спенсер что-то и заметил, то не показал вида: даже не повернул головы, просто пожал плечами и открыл очередной ящик.

— Я подумал, что где-то пропустил фишки от скраббла. И удивительно, что нигде нет Библии, по крайней мере, было бы, что почитать.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя с собой нет книги? — спросил Дерек, изогнув бровь, когда Спенсер к нему повернулся.

— Дочитал в самолете на пути в Денвер, — ответил Спенсер. — «Собрание работ Джона Гринлифа Уиттьера». На удивление, прилично, учитывая обстоятельства. Мама всегда говорила, что поэзию следует читать вслух, но я подумал, что команда вряд ли бы оценила.

Спенсер улыбнулся своей шутке. Дерек не удержался и ухмыльнулся в ответ. По правде говоря, он был бы не против послушать, как Спенсер читает стихи: скорее всего, понял бы он не больше, чем обычно, но Дереку просто нравилось слушать голос Спенсера.

— Поэзия, ха? Этим приемчиком ты охмуряешь свою девушку?

— Кого? — нахмурился Спенсер. Дереку нестерпимо захотелось потянуться и дотронуться до собравшихся на лбу морщинок.

— Я про барменшу, которую ты подцепил, красавчик. Только не говори, что ты так и не позвонил.

— О. Точно. — Спенсер снова пожал плечами и закрыл ящик, в который заглядывал. — Мы не подошли друг другу.

— Не подошли? — переспросил Дерек, теперь сам нахмурившись. — Она секси, ты ей нравился. Что тут может не подойти?

Спенсер не ответил, однако лицо у него вспыхнуло, и Дерек пожалел о своем вопросе. Девушки на Рида обращали внимание, хоть и не часто: та актриска из Эл-Эй для начала, и пару девушек из Бюро, у которых, по-видимому, был фетиш на гиков. А потом случилась барменша, и Дерек готов был поклясться, что со стороны Спенсера это было взаимно. Хотя опять же, та актриса ему тоже понравилась, но когда они вернулись в Виргинию, Спенсер, само собой, потерял ее номер. Дерек винил в этом Эффект Рида, как назвал его Хотч, но барменша-то была и очаровательной, и умной. Ее бы не отпугнули мозги Рида, а значит, Рид сам где-то напортачил.

Дерека так и подмывало выведать подробности. Если бы они были в Денвере с остальной командой, то он подначками добился бы своего, но тут их всего двое. Они застряли в одной комнате Бог ведает на сколько, так что злить Рида сейчас было еще более плохой идеей, чем обычно, так что Дерек подавил порыв спросить, что же отпугивало Рида от всех девушек. Вместо этого он стянул галстук и, закинув его на прикроватный столик, улегся на кровать, привалившись спиной к изголовью.

— Да уж, похоже, мы тут застряли, если тебя по-прежнему тянет продекламировать стихи.

— В смысле, тебе? — спросил, хмурясь, Спенсер, и да, растерянное выражение лица ему шло.

Дерек снова пожал плечами и закинул ладони под голову, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы провести эту долгую ночь со Спенсером.

— Все равно заняться нечем, так что дерзай, расширяй мои литературные горизонты.

~

Никто и никогда не читал для него стихи. Если только в школе, наверное, но Дерек не особо был внимателен на уроках английского. Мама читала им книжки в детстве, но это было не сравнимо с тем, как Спенсер декламировал стихи под завывание ветра за окном. Каждое слово он произносил с особой важностью, прокатывая на языке, словно пробовал его на вкус. Спенсер бесконечное количество раз цитировал Дереку что-то по памяти, но сейчас было по-другому. Сейчас Спенсер действительно вникал в слова, не отрывая взгляда от страницы, и не стеснялся, как каждый раз, стоило Дереку задержать на нем взгляд чуть побольше.

А Дерек смотрел — ни за что на свете он не смог бы сейчас оторваться от этой картины. Да если бы Спенсер прочитал стихи для одной из тех девчонок, один бы он точно не остался. Ему пришлось бы отбиваться от девиц палкой, и, вполне вероятно, что Дерек ему в этом бы помогал. Морган понимал, что ступает на зыбкую почву: стоит Спенсеру оторвать взгляд от строчек и посмотреть на него, как у Дерека все было написано на лице.

Однако Спенсер полностью погрузился в написанное, кончиками пальцев оглаживая края страниц. Дерек проследил за его движением, задумавшись о том, какие нежные у Спенсера руки и каково будет чувствовать их на своей коже. Рид убрал соломенную прядку за ухо фирменным нервозным жестом, который Дерек видел уже тысячу раз, но все не мог налюбоваться. Он никогда не упускал случая взъерошить эти волосы, только чтобы потом посмотреть, как Спенсер старательно приглаживает их обратно, и помечтать, что сможет сделать когда-нибудь это сам.

Они вместе работали, Спенсер доверял ему, и Дерек постоянно напоминал себе, что доверие гораздо ценнее, чем наконец-то узнать, как это: прижав к стене, целовать Спенсера до потери дыхания. В последнее время этом думалось чаще, с той ночи в Вегасе, когда Спенсер проснулся, крича его имя. Еще одна причина, почему не стоило распускать руки: Спенсер доверял ему, звал на помощь в трудную минуту, и Дерек не сможет потом смотреть в глаза собственному отражению в зеркале, если предаст такое доверие.

Иногда малодушие брало вверх, и то, что сейчас они оказались со Спенсером в ловушке, только все усугубляло. Дерек еще минуту был поглощен своими размышлениями и не сразу заметил, что Спенсер замолчал, рассматривая его, будто разгадывал ребус или работал над очередным их делом. Несмотря на все старания Дерека , похоже, что-то Спенсер заподозрил.

— Я... эм. Думаю, я пойду в душ, — сказал Спенсер, аккуратно укладывая книгу вниз страницами на край столика. — Может, согреюсь немного.

— Отличная идея, — отреагировал Дерек, проглотив предложение составить компанию или помочь согреться, с чем себя мысленно поздравил, как только Спенсер закрыл за собой дверь в ванной. Когда Спенсер ушел, Дерек прикрыл глаза и провел ладонью по лицу в тщетной попытке собраться. У него наполовину встал от того, как Спенсер читает. Дерек не переживет эту ночь, если только не придумает, как научиться не желать несбыточного.

Он вздохнул и, рывком поднявшись на ноги, пересек комнату, подобрал книгу, которую ему читал Спенсер, пробежал пальцами по краю, где до этого проводил пальцами Спенсер, представляя, что бумага до сих пор хранит теплоту чужих касаний. Дураком Дерек не был и понимал, что привлекательность Спенсера процентов на пятьдесят объясняется его интеллектом .Ничего удивительного в том, что у него вставал на его голос, декламирующий поэзию, не было.

У него вообще на все, связанное со Спенсером, вставало, но сегодня Дерек впервые разрешил своему воображению зайти так далеко, пока Спенсер находился с ним в одном помещении. Как пережить ночь в одной постели, Дерек не понимал.

~

Оказалось, что на влажного, только что вышедшего из ванной Спенсера у Дерека тоже вставало. Когда Спенсер наконец появился из дверей в облаке пара, сердце замерло буквально на секунду. Может, потому, что Спенсер в распахнутой рубашке и с босыми ногами выглядел совсем беззащитным. Или потому, что у Спенсера горели щеки и он смотрел на Дерека сквозь ресницы, словно боялся посмотреть прямо в глаза.

Спенсер чего-то стеснялся. Дерек таким его уже однозначно видел, но тогда Спенсер общался с девушками. Еще было слишком рано ложиться спать, но Дерек понимал, что следует на что-то решиться, пока... пока он не решился на кое-что другое, потеряв доверие напарника.

Он задумался, стоит ли лечь в одежде: в комнате не было слишком холодно, но и не сказать, что тепло. С другой стороны, ему еще ходить в этой одежде, по крайней мере, день. Мысль, что придется спать в брюках, расстраивала не меньше той, что придется в них же ходить на следующий день.

И все равно снимал одежду и аккуратно складывал ее на тумбочку Дерек со странным чувством. Когда он повернулся к кровати, Спенсер уже лежал под одеялом к нему спиной. Из-под стеганного одеяла выглядывало голое плечо. Представив на мгновение Спенсера без одеяла, Дерек резко вздохнул и прогнал образ прочь.

Он слегка потянул одеяло, чтобы проскользнуть между покрывалом и простыней, не открывая Спенсера больше необходимого, устроился более или менее удобно, умудрившись не коснуться того, что ему не принадлежит, и перевернулся на бок, уставившись в стену с намерением заснуть.

— Спокойной ночи, малыш.

— Спокойной, — ответил приглушенно из-под одеяла Спенсер. Дерек ухмыльнулся в темноту, представив, как Рид лежит, словно укутанный ребенок. Наверное, в детстве его вот так же укутывали, пока мама читала ему на ночь все те книжки, которые Спенсер теперь знал наизусть.

Интересно, а еще кому-то Спенсер читал вслух? В смысле, по-настоящему читал, а не по памяти повторял какую-то информацию. Или повезло только Дереку? Спенсер читал матери, это Дерек знал наверняка, но если тот никогда не читал для всех тех девушек, которые появлялись и исчезали быстрее, чем Дерек запоминал их имена, кандидатур почти не оставалось.

Так что, скорее всего, Дерек был единственным. По причине, которую Дерек не желал озвучивать, на душе стало легче. Он подавил смех и растянулся на кровати чуть свободнее. Нога заехала на часть матраса, которая продавилась под весом Спенсера, и Дерек застыл на какое-то время, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию и вспоминая ровный читающий голос, пока наконец не заснул.

~

Дерек понятия не имел, сколько он проспал, когда его разбудил голос Спенсера. Во сне Спенсер тоже что-то шептал ему на ухо и прижимался ближе. Во сне голос Спенсера был нежным, ласковым и сексуальным, так что неудивительно, что Дерек проснулся возбужденным. В реальности же Спенсер мотал головой туда-сюда по подушке, что-то бормотал, и вряд ли ему снилось что-то приятное. Дерек потряс Спенсера за голое плечо.

— Рид. Рид, — Спенсер только нахмурился во сне и попытался скинуть руку, тогда Дерек потряс немного сильнее. — Спенсер, давай, просыпайся.

Тот наконец-то проснулся, широко распахивая глаза, и наткнулся на руку Дерека, пытаясь сесть. Дерек, как можно деликатнее обращаясь, помог ему, свободной рукой откидывая волосы со лба, и подождал, пока Спенсер отдышится и прекратит неосознанно отбиваться.

— До сих пор снятся кошмары?

Спенсер потряс головой и посмотрел на Дерека:

— Нет... это не про отца. Эти мне больше не снятся.

Кошмары вообще не должны становиться нормой, но так часто происходило. Все в отделе воспринимали дела близко к сердцу, а особо тяжелые Спенсер еще долго не забывал. И как бы Дерек не стремился сделать вид, что у него все хорошо, сам он тоже просыпался в холодном поту несколько раз за последние пару лет. Сколько бы он не собирал себя заново после очередного удара судьбы, кошмары все равно никогда не уходили полностью.

Дерек продолжал гладить Рида по волосам, отмечая неуместность своих действий, но его никто не останавливал. Спенсер по-прежнему доверчиво смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, и нереальность происходящего зашкаливала: Дерек лежал в постели со Спенсером Ридом, касался его, и его не останавливали.

— Хочешь поговорить? — мягко спросил Дерек. И когда только Спенсер придвинулся так близко?

— Нет, — ответил Спенсер, и Дерек не столько услышал его слова, сколько ощутил.

Он не собирался целовать Спенсера, нет. Потому что общая постель и дружеская поддержка это одно, а вот поцелуи уже совсем другое. Дерек и так перешел больше рубежей, чем собирался, касаясь Спенсера, и хотя он держался на приличном расстоянии, пальцы так и не переставали перебирать темно-русые волосы. Дальше Дерек заходить не собирался, как бы ни хотелось. Только до конца эту мысль додумать он не успел, потому что Спенсер поцеловал его первым.

Дерек даже не понял, как это произошло. В одну секунду Спенсер смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, будто ждал, что Дерек скажет нечто такое, что исправит все на свете, потом выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, и Дерек даже не успел отреагировать, когда Спенсер накинулся на него с поцелуем, в котором страсти было больше, чем умения, хотя Дерека все вполне устраивало. Он опустил руку на шею Спенсера, чуть наклонив голову, чтобы было удобнее. Рид простонал в губы, вжимаясь пальцами Дереку в плечи. Тот все еще не понимал, что происходит, но останавливаться не собирался. Наверное, стоило притормозить и поговорить о происходящем до того, как все зайдет слишком далеко и отмотать назад уже будет невозможно, только точка невозврата была преодолена: вряд ли Дерек когда-нибудь забудет, как сжимал его тело в объятьях.

Наверное, именно происходящее имел в виду Спенсер, когда сказал, что они с барменшей «не подошли друг другу». Позже Дерек, возможно, даже уточнит этот момент, но сейчас он был слишком занят, целуя каждый участок кожи, до которого получалось дотянуться. Он прошелся вдоль линии челюсти, прихватив мочку уха и сорвав с губ Спенсера очередной стон. Дерек счастливо засмеялся в изгиб между плечом и шеей, чем послал по всему телу Спенсера дрожь и заставил выгнуться навстречу.

Дерек скользнул коленом между ног, несильно надавливая, но Спенсер застонал и еще раз выгнулся. Теперь он хватался руками за спину Дерека, ритмично двигаясь бедрами и безошибочно давая понять, чего хочет. Мечты сбывались: руки Спенсера обнимали, как Дерек представлял себе уже до этого миллион раз, и Спенсер глухо стонал и прижимался, предоставляя полный доступ к белоснежной шее. Однако Дерек хотел увидеть все своими глазами, поэтому приподнялся на локтях.

Спенсер потянул его назад к себе, но Дерек, не обратив внимание на нетерпеливый звук, сорвавшийся с губ Рида, провел вдоль по линии подбородка и выше.

— Знаешь, сколько я этого ждал? — спросил Дерек, не напрашиваясь на ответ, но и не удивившись, когда Спенсер открыл рот. Дерек приготовился к длинной речи о том, как Спенсер его вычислил, собрав вместе все подсказки, и ждал положительного подтверждения, что понял все сигналы верно.

— Тогда чего ты теперь ждешь? — вместо этого спросил Спенсер, и Дерек рассмеялся: вопрос был кстати. Ждать больше было нечего, не сейчас, когда у него на руках полный карт-бланш. Дерек заполучил Спенсера в свое пользование на все время, что они застряли в этом домике, и потом, когда они вернутся в Виргинию, назад к своим жизням. По крайней мере, Дерек очень надеялся, что Спенсер его планы разделяет, поэтому сказал:

— Еще один вопрос.

Спенсер закатил глаза — даже этот жест вышел по-своему милым — но необходимо было прояснить все до конца. Морган сдвинулся, чтобы привлечь внимание Спенсера, и втиснул колено немного настойчивее между раздвинутых бедер.

— Морган...

— Терпение, — прошептал Дерек, успокаивающе поцеловав в уголок рта. Когда Спенсер с готовностью откликнулся, Морган снова отодвинулся, положив руку Спенсеру на грудь и наслаждаясь ощущениями теплой кожи под ладонью. — Когда мы уедем отсюда, это продолжится или мы оба притворимся, что ничего не было?

Спенсер смотрел на него снизу вверх в полной темноте, но Дерек чувствовал жар тела под собой и представлял румянец на его щеках. Хотелось бы еще и видеть, но если у Дерека все сложится, позже для этого найдется много времени. Если повезет, Дерек будет раскладывать Спенсера в своей постели на постоянной основе, и больше не нужно будет застревать в метели, чтобы Спенсер сознался в своих желаниях.

Шли секунды, но Спенсер все не отвечал, хотя и рассматривал Дерека, словно пытаясь что-то для себя понять. Дерек готов был подождать, он и так ждал достаточно. Если Спенсеру необходимо время, чтобы сложить последний кусок головоломки, Дерек подождет еще.

— Я читал тебе стихи, — наконец ответил Спенсер, его голос сорвался. Наверное, это и был ответ, но Дерек его не понял. Никто никогда не читал для него стихов, и если это было своего рода любовное признание, то Дереку об этом было неизвестно.

— Так гении говорят «я люблю тебя»? — уточнил Дерек шутливо, но когда Спенсер пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, в груди радостно екнуло.

Руки Спенсера беспорядочно бродили по телу Дерека, словно тот не мог решить, куда их окончательно деть, но наконец-то Спенсер прикасался к нему, только это и было важно. Над техникой они смогут поработать позже, потому что с каждой минутой Дерек все твердо понимал, что впереди их ждала целая вечность.

Он взял Спенсера за подбородок и приподнял голову, вынуждая снова посмотреть на себя.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — прошептал он, наклонившись и снова целуя Спенсера.

Если что-то Дерек и умел, так это сосредотачивать все свое внимание на деле, не упуская ни одной детали, а Спенсер был не просто очередной загадкой, он точно заслуживал все его внимание.

Начал Дерек с губ, не спеша изучил, насколько они подходят к его. Под таким углом он Спенсера еще не рассматривал и не был готов к тому, как пылко Спенсер ему ответит.

Как только их губы встретились, Спенсер подался Дереку навстречу, резко вздохнув и притягивая того за плечи ближе. Жест был безумно возбуждающим и немного жадным, и Дерек подумал мимоходом, а сколько же Спенсер ждал их поцелуя. Если бы Дерек только знал, то поцеловал бы Спенсера уже давно, зажал бы в сотне углов и просто… взял.

Хотя в конечном итоге обернулось не так уж и плохо, потому что Спенсер пришел к нему сам. Ладно, немного подыграла погода, но Дерек был уверен, что все же Спенсер поцеловал его первым. Сейчас Рид терся о него всем телом, в котором, несмотря на кажущуюся миниатюрность, оказалось много силы, и стоило подхватить Спенсера под бедро и завести ногу себе на пояс, как его инициативу встретили глухим стоном.

Дерек решил, что хочет чаще слышать этот звук, улыбаясь в их поцелуй, и скользнул рукой немного выше. Когда пальцы наткнулись на хлопок, он убрал руку, и, поежившись от внезапного холода, сел на колени. Спенсер по-прежнему не отрывал от него взгляда, хотя и смотрел чуть нервно, но все равно решительно. Дерек не смог устоять и наклонился за очередным поцелуем. Не отрывая губ, он подцепил большими пальцами резинку на трусах и стащил их на бедра, после чего распрямился. Дерек смотрел в лицо Спенсера, когда стаскивал его белье до конца, потом спустил свое и тоже снял. Даже не задумываясь, он тут же заскользил ладонями по коже, вверх по бедрам и дальше. Когда Дерек добрался до живота, тело под пальцами задрожало, и когда он снова поглядел на Спенсера, тот из-за всех сил делал вид, что не перепуган до смерти.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Дерек, наклонившись ближе, чтобы поцеловать Спенсера в губы. Потом в щеку, потом в подбородок, ключицу, плечо. Он двигался неторопливо, дожидаясь, пока Спенсер не перестанет дрожать под его касаниями, после чего посмотрел на него снова: — Можем притормозить, если хочешь.

Дерек был более чем уверен, что у Спенсера это первый раз с мужчиной, про вообще его первый раз он утверждать не стал бы, хотя и не удивился бы. Выяснять наверняка Дерек не стал, вместо этого исследуя бледную кожу, губами продвигаясь по внутренней стороне локтя и ниже по талии. Он провел зубами по натянутой коже на бедренной косточке, потом поднялся поцелуями к центру груди и начал свой путь с начала.

Когда Спенсер снова принялся тереться о него бедрами, Дерек опять вернулся к его рту, целуя на этот раз жестче и снова разводя коленом бедра. Мягкие ладони опустились ему на бедра, притягивая, и на этот раз, когда Дерек услышал стон, он принадлежал уже ему. Дерек отодвинулся облизать ладонь, потом потянулся между их телами и обвил рукой член Спенсера.

Он уже представлял это миллионы раз, только вот в реальности все происходило впервые. Спенсер с откинутой назад головой, мягкие и опухшие губы, длинные ресницы, трепетавшие на щеках, слова, слетавшие с губ, и, как показалось Дереку, не на английском... разве он мог предположить, что будет именно так? Спенсер был прекрасен, что Дерек знал уже давно, но не подозревал, что настолько.

Он представил Спенсера на коленях, Спенсера, который берет в рот — над этим им еще предстоит поработать, но Дерек готов был ждать, потому что это Спенсер и потому что оно того стоило. Это же его Спенсер, который признался в своих чувствах к Дереку, и Дерек теперь ни за что его не отпустит.

Опять что-то защемило в груди, и Дерек прижался губами к шее Спенсера, вдыхая ароматы чистой кожи и дешевого шампуня. Спенсер изогнулся в последний раз и кончил. Дерек продолжил двигать рукой, пока Спенсер содрогался, и не отрывал губы от кожи. Он что-то при этом говорил, сам не замечая, что за слова произносит. Что бы он ни сказал, Спенсер наверняка уже это знал: только поэтому тот решил рискнуть по-крупному, и впервые Дерек был благодарен Богу за то, что Спенсер смелее его.

Дерек перекатился на бок, продолжая смотреть на Спенсера, и обвил влажные пальцы вокруг собственного члена. Много времени ему не потребовалось, потому что стояло у него с той минуты, как Спенсер открыл чертову книжку со стихами. Наверное, все-таки это какой-то прием соблазнения среди гениев. Смех Дерека перешел в горловой стон, когда на его руку опустилась ладонь Спенсера и тот толкнул его спиной на матрас.

Спенсер все еще нервничал, но Дерек разрешил ему вести, переплетя их пальцы, чтобы показать, как именно ему нравится. Было гораздо потряснее, чем простая взаимная дрочка, и почти сразу же Дерек изогнулся в их руки и кончил. Он упал на матрас, закрыв глаза, и просто лежал и молился, что когда он их откроет, случившееся не окажется очередным сном.

Глаза в конце концов открыть пришлось. Спенсер по-прежнему лежал рядом, опираясь на локоть и рассматривая его, словно ждал чего-то. Дерек протянул руку и запустил ее в так любимые им волосы, притягивая Спенсера в ленивый поцелуй. У него неоднократно был секс лучше — вслух он об этом заявлять не собирался — но сейчас с ним в постели был Спенсер, что это было гораздо важнее.

~

Этому месту стоило отдать должное: кровати здесь были удобные. Несмотря на то, что их занесло в такую глушь, и Дерек надеялся, что сюда они больше ни ногой, о ночи в этой кровати жалеть не приходилось. Дерек потянулся и вытянул руку провести по спине Спенсера, но рядом никого не оказалось. По крайней мере, Дерек был точно уверен, что Спенсер лежал на этом месте. Он поднял покрывало и заглянул под него: о да, все еще голый, так что либо ему ничего не привиделось, либо Спенсер в ужасе сбежал от него на мороз.

Дерек сел и откинул одеяло, спуская ноги с кровати, как раз когда Спенсер появился в проходе ванной. Он кутался в стеганое одеяло с кровати и старался, не уронив при этом одеяло, удержать две чашки:

— Кофе готов.

Дерек рассмеялся и встал ему навстречу, принимая чашку из рук и осторожно потянув край одеяла на себя.

— Спасибо, красавчик, — Дерек поцеловал Спенсера в губы, — надежды на то, что у тебя в сумке припрятана зубная паста, никакой?

— В ванной есть, — ответил Спенсер, — хотя щеткой придется делиться.

— Думаю, я переживу, — ответил Дерек, на этот раз целуя в щеку, прежде чем отпустить и направиться в ванную. Он выглянул с порога, пока чистил зубы, и кивнул в сторону окна: — Снег прекратился?

— Думаю, да, — ответил Спенсер, подходя к окну и всматриваясь в бесконечную белизну на улице. — Ого, за ночь намело, наверное, фута на три. Дороги не видно. Думаю, мы застряли тут еще на какое-то время.

Дерек понимал, что должен расстроиться: они работали над делом, в конце концов, и чем дольше они тут прохлаждаются, тем меньше от них пользы для команды — но Спенсер стоял у окна, закутавшись в огромное одеяло, и отпивал плохой мотельный кофе, и Дереку уже не хотелось никуда уезжать.


End file.
